Big Big Plans
by shywr1ter
Summary: Maybe McGee hadn't believed him, but Tony really did have plans that Christmas. An omitted scene from "Silent Night," late on Christmas Eve, written in the "cousins crossover" universe with Tony's cousin from Dark Angel, 20 year old Logan Cale.


_**Disclaimer: NCIS and Dark Angel are the property of their respective creators and/or those taking from them. No profits realized. **_

Rambling explanation: Another entry in the "cousinsverse," this NCIS-Dark Angel crossover casts two Michael Weatherly characters as cousins, fourteen years apart in age. On the _Dark Angel_ FFN site, there are several stories occurring in 2019-2021, with cousin Tony DiNozzo nearly 50, while Logan Cale, as on the show, is in his early 30s. Here on the _NCIS_ site I have another 'current' fic, "Bookends," with the cousins as they would be now, Dinozzo in his early to mid thirties and Logan in his late teens.

_**This story was a quick fic that developed after I watched "Silent Night" again this afternoon – Tony told McGee he had Christmas plans and McGee didn't believe him. I didn't like the idea of Tony not having any Christmas plans, so this is a little scene I've boldly shoehorned into the show. (Note for the DA crowd – remember this will be the last Christmas before the Pulse, so probably the cousins' last chance to have Christmas together for a long while...**_

**Big Big Plans**

**Christmas Eve, 2008. 2:17 pm**

"_What did you expect to be doing?"_

_"Not this."  
_

There was a soft snort. "_You had no plans."_

"_I had plans. __I had big plans," _he spoke rapidly. _"Big big plans."_

He did. He _had._ Not now, though. There was a double homicide, and a prime suspect, but the guy was a former Navy medic and Gibbs' gut got involved. Now his plans were shot, and while he hadn't really relished going to Seattle to spend Christmas day with his condescending aunt and disapproving uncle, he was going to do so for the first time in years, because he was going back with his cousin, the one person in the world for whom he would put up with it all.

But now ... they had a double homicide, and a prime suspect, and Gibbs' gut said they had the wrong guy. And his cousin by now was probably over Tennessee somewhere, or Kentucky, or maybe even Ohio. Next to his empty seat. Going back to an empty welcome, back to a home where he'd been barely welcomed after his parents died. _He deserved so much better..._

Tony took another look at the sketches McGee held before moving on, looking around the small room. It wouldn't be Tony's first Christmas on duty, but it was the first time he and Logan had spent some time together at the holidays in a while, and he was glad at least that had worked out. His cousin had come to the District to spend the week after finals, and before going out to Seattle for the rest of his semester break. He'd even convinced his 'big cuz' to squeeze in a visit to the Cale side of the family over the extended Christmas weekend.

Well, he'd been busy much of the past week, so Logan had played tourist, had seen the sights and done some shopping, and had entertained himself just fine, he'd assured DiNozzo. But they'd managed several evenings of movies and pizza or popcorn, even a few nights out to hit the bars and ogle some girls. There was never enough time with his cousin, but this trip, the time they _had_ shared was good

_Yeah,_ Tony felt himself relax and smile a little at the thought, privately. _A decent Christmas, really, considering._ Even for a working one.

**Christmas Eve, 2008. 10:40 pm**

It had been a long Christmas Eve, and _his_ gut had been right when it told him it wouldn't be over before Christmas. Even when he called Logan at ten that morning to say he'd have to cancel on their one o'clock flight, he knew he wouldn't be able to make the trip, even though he swore that if he had a chance, he'd come out on a later flight.

Now, Christmas Eve nearly over, they'd put in a fifteen hour day and had little reason for hope, really. But the case would eat up at least part of tomorrow, too, as Gibbs gave them the order – overly generous, letting them 'sleep in' because of the day, he was sure – to be back in at eight. They had only the day to figure out who really killed the Taylors, because Metro expected to come pick up their suspect bright and early the next morning. And Gibbs just wasn't going to let that happen. So somewhere in the next thirty six hours, they had to come up with the _real_ killer.

_Christmas. Working._ Thinking back, Tony reflected he'd done more than his share – moving around, one police force then the next, he'd remained low on the totem pole in Peoria and Baltimore. Plus, as a single guy, surrounded by married men and women with kids... _yeah, well._ What else did he have to do? _And now? Guess shinnying up that totem pole at NCIS didn't make much difference – hell, Gibbs is damn near the top & he would stay there longer than anyone, holidays or not._

DiNozzo pulled into his garage and killed the engine, then hit the remote to lower the door. This year, he'd had hope that it could be different, that he'd go out to Seattle, and Logan and their cousin Bennett and he might catch up, have a real Christmas. This was Logan's last year at Yale and who knew where the kid would be after that. Tony sighed. He opened his car door and got out, looking forward to a long hot shower, maybe a beer.

_Ho ho ho._

He unlocked the door to the stairway leading up to his townhouse, and frowned to find the lights on upstairs. Maybe Logan forgot to check on his way out. Tony began trudging upstairs but got only a third of the way up before the sounds and the smells met him: someone was in his place. In his kitchen. Humming. _Singing._

_Cooking?_

Tony topped the stairs quietly, stepping into his kitchen to find Logan stirring a big pot of something on the stove, singing softly along with whatever his IPod was pumping into his head, the kitchen filled with a warm, spicy aroma from the steaming pot. Tony blinked, suddenly moved with the realization that he might have a bit of Christmas, after all. Logan had stayed. He'd hung around, maybe actually preferring to have the few hours he could catch with his cousin, here and there as his work schedule allowed, over heading back home in Seattle. _The way Jonas and Margo treat him, sometimes – who could blame him?_

"Hey!" Logan had turned to see him there and pulled off his earbuds, a wide grin growing in place. "Long day, cuz," he observed, affably.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, but affected a mock disapproval, wondering if he should encourage Logan to go on without him in a day or two. "Miss your flight?"

"Yeah, how about that?" Logan shrugged, his grin now sheepish. "It occurred to me that everyone might be happier if I just didn't go. Uncle Jonas and Aunt Margo are probably relieved ... I know I'm a lot happier. Only one I don't know about..." Logan trailed, eyebrows lifted as his eyes asked his cousin how he felt about his staying over Christmas. It dawned on Tony that he must have looked grim ... exhausted ... maybe his surprise had appeared to be dismay _– _ when it was anything but.

DiNozzo dropped his backpack right where he stood, and grinned wide in his genuine delight. "Are you kidding? We both avoid Jonas and Margo, and have Christmas right here? That's what I would have suggested in the first place!" He suddenly frowned again, "but – Aunt Margo will have my head, not only for working over Christmas, but for holding you hostage here while I do ..."

Logan smirked, "we're both covered. I didn't tell her you were working..." Eyes twinkling as he dangled the rest, Logan let Tony prod him on before he continued, "I just said you'd come down with the flu – the real flu, and that you really needed to have someone around, you know, just to make sure you stayed hydrated, all that. She seemed relieved that you went ahead and got sick here, instead of infecting them with more than just your charm."

"Devious," Tony nodded approvingly, coming close to slap his cousin on the back affectionately before crossing over to the stove and peering into the pot. "Have you always been that sneaky?"

"Only when I need to be."

"I'll remember that," Tony nodded, eyebrow lifting, as he turned back to his cousin, nodding back toward the stove. "What's all this?"

"Chili. I don't know if you'll like it, but ... it's all I know how to make," Logan apologized, ruefully, "other than burgers on the grill, which didn't seem so smart once it started snowing earlier. And it was something I could throw in the pot and let cook for a while, 'til you came home. It's not a very traditional Christmas Eve dinner..."

"...but it's perfect for tonight, with a beer, after working all day," Tony finished for him.

"Yeah?" Tony saw his cousin's face light up in hope, with that child-like affection that he'd always seen reflected in Logan's eyes for him. That look sustained him over so many years, when it seemed no one else in the world really cared all that much about Anthony DiNozzo...

"Yeah. Thanks, cuz," his smile was one of genuine appreciation for his cousin's efforts. "But – mind if I grab a fast shower and pull on some sweats?"

"No," Logan shook his head quickly. "Go ahead. I'll get the beer and the chili. I got some crackers too, and cheese..."

"Perfect." DiNozzo went to pick up his bag again.

But Logan shrugged, "well... maybe a bit less than perfect. It's not caramel corn..." At Tony's look, he grinned again, bit of self-consciousness now, and said, "I found a copy of 'It's a Wonderful Life' and thought ... you know. You said it was tradition."

"Yeah, it is." Tony looked long at the young man, realizing how good it was to have the one person he considered 'family' there for the holiday. With a sudden thought, his grin quirked wider and he suggested, "Even better – I grab a shower, and we have some chili & beer – and _we_ catch up a little more. We haven't had all that much time this trip, what with my schedule, and I want to hear what you plan for after next semester. _And,_" he grinned, "I'm feelin' good about getting things wrapped up in the next day or so – maybe even tomorrow sometime..."

"Your case?" Logan asked, hopeful that it meant Tony would have more free time, at least for the weekend.

Tony nodded, ready to believe that the short time they had left to resolve the case would end on a positive note. "So, if it works out like we hope, I'll call when we're finishing things up and you come down to NCIS with the movie. We'll have the caramel corn and movie with everyone there. No one there had a chance to have Christmas, either, with us working nonstop the last two days, and I don't think anyone on the team has much family close by. We can watch the movie on one of the big screens there ... maybe grab dinner after."

"Family here tonight ... family there tomorrow?"

Tony considered, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess. But only if you'll come up, too. They'll want to see you."

Logan grinned, "I'd like to see them too. I can bring the caramel corn."

Tony grunted skeptically. "You know how to make it?"

"I thought I could buy some..."

Tony snorted. "That's not tradition. Stick with me, kid; I'll show you how to make the best caramel corn you've ever tried – after we get a beer or two, and test out that chili of yours."

"And you get your shower," Logan nodded. "Better hurry or Christmas Eve will be over."

"Yeah." Tony hesitated another moment, and said, his voice softer now, "I don't know if it's much of a Christmas for you, Logan – but I'm really glad you're still here."

The younger man beamed. "Me, too. And that's all that counts – being wanted." As the words, and all their truth and meaning hit Tony, Logan's smile beamed even wider, and DiNozzo knew that both he and Logan were just where they needed to be, this Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, cuz," DiNozzo grinned, happily, as he started back toward the shower. "Start pourin' that beer – I'll be out in two minutes..."

**Belated Christmas greetings, everyone!**


End file.
